Warped Philosophy
by elphaba-thropp
Summary: Elphaba goes to the Philosophy Club after Ama Clutch's death. Her romance with Fiyero blossoms...
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hello and welcome to my second fic! I hope you enjoy it! As always, REVIEW ME! lol**

"Who's up for a jaunt at the Philosophy Club?"

Elphaba had sneered at the suggestion. She had more important matters on her mind. Tomorrow she would begin her journey to the Emerald City to confront the Wizard. The rights of Animals were far more pressing than lustful frivolities. Glinda, however, was more than willing.

"Pleeease, Elphie!" she begged. "I want to see what it's all about. I never get to do anything!"

Her whining was driving Elphaba mad. "We have no time for sex!" she hissed.

"Don't be sssuch a sstick in the mud." Glinda's speech was becoming increasingly slurred, an amusing effect of the wine she had consumed. "Everyone else is going!"

Elphaba couldn't stand it anymore! "Fine. We'll go, but only for a little while."

She figured the adorably drunk blond would pass out before they arrived. Though she detested sharing a cab with the Aggravating Avaric, she needed to keep an eye on Glinda. Her only consolation was that Fiyero would also be in attendance. She caught his gaze as she steered a tottering Glinda toward the cab Avaric had stopped. She found herself unable to endure the intensity of his eyes. It was an odd sensation.

After making sure Glinda was settled, Elphaba climbed in and sat opposite her roommate. Fiyero entered next and slid in beside her. Her breath caught. She hoped he hadn't noticed. She tried to focus on anything but those blessed diamonds. She found them even more mesmerizing than the sapphires in his eyes. Fiyero caught her staring, and a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"I'm glad you decided to come," he said. Elphaba's gaze flicked upward. Fiyero shyly placed his hand on hers. "You won't regret it."

Elphaba quickly snatched her hand away. His touch was like fire in her blood. She saw the hurt flicker in his eyes and instantly regretted her reaction. She wanted to apologize, but couldn't find the words. Instead, she looked out the window of the cab. The scenery bucked and jumped to the motion. Everyone else was chattering noisily.

"This is going to be a long night," thought Elphaba. She removed her glasses and massaged the bridge of her nose. She could already feel a headache coming on.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before the students arrived at their destination. "This is it fellows. Time to test our mettle," Avaric announced.

The friends filed out of the cab. While they waited at the entrance, Elphaba found herself standing near Fiyero. He smelled of incense and sandalwood. She breathed deeply, closing her eyes to imprint the scent on her memory. When she opened her eyes, Fiyero was watching her again. Elphaba blushed furiously.

"I-I'm sorry about what happened in the cab. I'm not used to being touched."

Elphaba stopped. She had never revealed that to anyone before, not even Glinda. What was it about him that made her want to shut down her defenses? Fiyero shrugged his shoulders.

"Consider it forgotten. Why were you so reluctant to come?"

Elphaba eyed him curiously. "You do know what type of place this is, right?"

"It's a lounge. That's what Avaric told me."

Elphaba snorted in disgust. "A word of advice, dearie…never trust anything that comes out of his mouth."

"If it's not a lounge, what is it?"

Elphaba explained in her usual blunt way. Fiyero's eyes widened with a new understanding.

"Oh. I don't blame you for being hesitant then."

"Everyone else is too drunk to fully care."

Fiyero leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I'm having second thoughts about this."

Elphaba tried to ignore the heat creeping into her face. "I'm only here to keep an eye on Glinda."

"I didn't realize you were friends."

"We're only 'friends' by necessity."

Fiyero laughed. It was followed by an awkward silence.

"Are you two coming?" shouted Avaric.

They hadn't realized their party was next. They caught up to their friends. A frightening old woman sat by the door.

"How many of you young things are going on this romp?" she asked, flashing three hideous teeth.

"Nine of us my good woman."

"I'm not good nor can I let you in. The largest group allowed is seven."

"What are you on about?"

Avaric, it's all right. Elphaba and I can go separately," said Fiyero.

Avaric smirked at him. "And I thought you had no idea what this was all about. The dirty little elf must have clued you in." Avaric sneered at her.

"I couldn't let you lead an innocent to the slaughter!" shouted Elphaba.

Fiyero gripped her arm firmly. "It's ok, Elphie."

"What about Glinda?" she hissed.

"We'll keep an eye on her for you," Crope and Tibbett offered in unison. Elphaba sighed in defeat.

"I thought you'd never settle," croaked the woman. "That's one seven of diamonds and one two of hearts. Enter and be saved." The crone folded her hands and bowed her head in mock prayer.

"Let's go gang," said Avaric, leading the way.

The crone's hand shot out and grabbed Elphaba's arm when she passed. "Don't be afraid to open up, my pet. Trust old Yackle." The woman winked at her.

Elphaba fixed her with a steady glare. "I will do as I please," she said evenly, before joining Fiyero inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:Some of you have expressed concern with regards to this story's rating. I will change it just to be safe, but it is not going to be what you think. I have kept this very clean. Thank you to all who have reviewed so far. I love toread your thoughts/comments/suggestions. As always, I own nothing. **

Elphaba's ears were assaulted by the sensuous jazz rhythm of "What Is Oz Without Ozma". Her eyes scanned the vast room. Tables were scattered around a central stage where the singer was teasing a male patron with her feather boa. An elf band accompanied her, their little green bodies swaying to the music.

"Look Elphie! You had a litter of babies!" shouted Boq.

Elphaba shot him a piercing glare. "Don't be stupid, Boq!" she snapped. She stalked off, hoping to find a secluded corner.

Boq looked at Fiyero in shock. "I was only joking."

"I'll go talk to her," Fiyero said.

He saw her slender frame swerving around tables and dancing people. He caught up to her when she leaned against the back wall. She wiped away a tear, trying to ignore the sting. Fiyero handed her a tissue.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"Boq didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Elphaba crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know he doesn't think of you the way Avaric does. He's your friend."

Fiyero touched her arm lightly. She flinched, but did not move away.

"I know," she sighed. "I just don't see myself having children, and I certainly don't want them to be green."

"Why not? I think it's wonderfully unique and special."

"Not when your own family thinks you're a freak of nature. Narrow-minded strangers I could care less about." She paused to draw a steadying breath. "Do you know what it's like to have your own parents be disgusted by you? They wouldn't even touch me when I was born. Nanny was the first person to accept me for what I was."

Fiyero couldn't believe how awful her parents had treated her. He did know how cruel people could be, though.

"Trust me, Elphie. I do know. I know that Avaric thinks I look ridiculous. I don't care."

Elphaba looked at him. "I think you look beautiful." She slowly traced a diamond on his neck. "I especially like the diamonds."

Fiyero turned her wrist over and kissed it. Elphaba felt her whole body tingle. Fiyero pulled her close.

"Don't ever be ashamed of who you are or what you look like."

He kissed her forehead. Elphaba suddenly felt very uncomfortable. She gently pushed Fiyero away to put some distance between them.

"What's wrong?"

Elphaba didn't answer. She searched for an escape. To her left was an ornate wooden door. Its face depicted Adam and Eve in a loving embrace under a tree. A snake watched them from a branch with its tail wrapped around a half-eaten apple. She quickly headed towards it.

"Elphaba! Wait!" Fiyero called after her.

She opened the door and passed through. Fiyero caught up to her just before the door closed. It shut behind them with a thud.

"Well, what have we here? Two curious lovers in search of a deeper meaning perhaps?"

Elphaba and Fiyero turned to see who had spoken. A dwarf stood on their right. He grinned widely, displaying his crooked teeth.

"Who are you?" asked Fiyero.

"The name's Antig, and I run this area. Do you want a room or not?"

"I'm sorry. What are you talking about?"

The dwarf indicated the corridor in front of them. There were five doors on each side.

"These rooms are here for couples to do some 'soul-searching', if you get my meaning." He winked suggestively and waggled his bushy eyebrows.

"I have no soul, so if you could show us the way out we would be very grateful," said Elphaba curtly.

"Of course you don't," responded the dwarf. He didn't sound convinced.

"Give us a room," Fiyero told him.

Elphaba's eyes reflected her horror. Was he mad?

"I knew you'd see reason," Antig said.

He led them down the corridor to the third door on the left. Elphaba and Fiyero entered and heard the door close with a soft click. The room was dimly lit and smelled of lavender. It was equipped with a decent-sized bed and a deep, plush carpet. Fiyero felt the sheets on the bed.

"They're silk. Nice," he commented.

Elphaba stood near the door with her arms folded. She would not look at Fiyero, opting to stare at her boot-clad feet instead. Fiyero moved to stand in front of her. He ran his hands along her upper arms. She shook him off and retreated to the bed. She sat gingerly on the edge. Fiyero sat beside her.

"Elphaba, what's wrong?"

"I can't believe you wanted to do this! I thought you were different. I would expect this kind of behavior from Avaric, not from you."

Fiyero stared at her in shock. "I came in here to find out why you ran away from me, not to get you to sleep with me."

Elphaba looked him in the eye.

"I would never make you do anything you didn't want to," he said. "I just wanted to talk to you."

He took her hand in his. Elphaba sighed and said, "I don't know why I ran away. I guess I was uncomfortable. I'm not used to someone wanting to be near me, let alone touch me."

Fiyero gently stroked her cheek. "If I ever make you feel that way, let me know. I thought you were angry with me the way you took off." He kissed her nose. "I really like you, Elphaba."

The sincerity in his voice made her heart soar.

"Maybe we could start slow. I hardly know you," he said.

Elphaba couldn't believe what was happening. Nobody had ever given a damn about her. She could die and no one would bat an eye.

"I'll have to think about it," she told him.

Fiyero nodded. "I understand. You let me know when you're ready."

Elphaba gave him a small smile. "I will." She stared at her hands, unsure of what to say next.

Fiyero watched her and smiled. He hoped she would agree to his proposition. They sat for a few more minutes listening to the muffled noises coming from the adjacent rooms. Elphaba stood and began to pace the room in an attempt to block it out.

"Do you want me to take you back to your dorm?" asked Fiyero.

Elphaba nodded slowly. She was feeling very tired. Fiyero took her arm and led her to the door.

"Fiyero, wait." Elphaba kissed him shyly on the cheek. "Thank you," she said.

Fiyero smiled and opened the door. Antig, still grinning rudely, showed them the way out. The cool night air flooded Elphaba with serenity. She breathed deeply, glad to be out of the clutches of incense. Fiyero hailed a cab, and they rode to Shiz in silence. Elphaba rested her head on Fiyero's shoulder. The ride was far too short for Fiyero's liking. He enjoyed being with Elphaba and was reluctant to leave her. They walked quickly and quietly to Crage Hall.

"Thank you again for taking me back," Elphaba said when they reached her room.

"It was my pleasure. I had fun tonight," said Fiyero.

"So did I."

"Good. I'm glad."

There was a short pause before Elphaba wrapped her arms around Fiyero's waist and hugged him tightly. She pulled back just as abruptly. She stood with her mouth slightly agape. She had shocked herself. Fiyero lightly squeezed her shoulders.

"Good night, Elphaba. I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

Elphaba went into her room when he was out of sight. She slumped against the door and slid down to the floor. What had she gotten herself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Once again, I own nothing no matter how much I wish I did.**

Elphaba stood at the window. She was staring at the lake, lost in thought. She had made up her mind to tell Fiyero her decision tomorrow afternoon. The trouble was she hadn't made a decision yet. She sighed loudly. She was glad Glinda wasn't back from the Philosophy Club. She needed to be alone.

Elphaba glanced at the clock on her night table. It was 3:30 in the morning. She groaned in annoyance. She had a Life Sciences exam at 8. She should be studying, but she couldn't stop thinking about Fiyero. She could still smell his cologne. The scent made her feel strange. It wasn't a bad feeling, just _different_. She had never had feelings for anyone before. Usually, she detested people in general. Something about Fiyero made her realize her loneliness.

She wanted to be like other girls. Not in the sense that she wanted to be what seemed to pass for normal, but rather to be in love and be loved in return. All her life, she had convinced herself that she could do without such an emotional need. Elphaba never expected to feel so safe and loved when Fiyero was near.

Love. The word was foreign to her. Had she ever been loved? She was tolerated at best, but she wasn't loved. She knew she could be harsh and unfriendly. Anyone in her position would be.

Elphaba didn't want to lose her identity though. She saw what happened to other girls. They would get so involved with their boyfriends that they became a part of them. They acted as if one couldn't possibly survive without the other. Elphaba vowed to never compromise herself to fit a preconceived mold. Would Fiyero shun her if she wasn't a submissive, silly creature?

"No," she thought, "he wouldn't." He told her a few hours earlier that he respected her individuality. He understood what it was like to be the victim of prejudice. He may appear to be a naïve tribal boy, but there was something profound about him. Behind his boyish features lurked wisdom beyond his years. Elphaba longed to uncover that hidden facet of his persona.

Elphaba yawned and walked over to her bed. She slowly undressed and sat on the edge. She pulled on her pajama bottoms and the black tank top she had laid out earlier. The room was stuffy, and Elphaba grumbled in discomfort. She went back to the window and opened it to air out the room. Having accomplished that, she began undoing her braid. She ran her fingers through her long, dark hair. She gripped the wooden handle of her brush and reluctantly stood in front of the full length mirror on Glinda's side of the room.

Her eyes slowly traveled from her bare feet to her face. She hated mirrors. She had no practical use for them. She didn't need to be reminded of her too-long legs, too-sharp face, and too-green skin. Elphaba wrinkled her nose in distaste. The Mirror Elphaba mimicked her. Elphaba hastily brushed her hair. The sooner she was away from the reflective surface, the better.

She crawled under the covers and glanced at the clock again. It was now 4:45. Where was Glinda? She was going to be impossible to wake tomorrow. Elphaba set her clock for 7 and placed her glasses on the table. She lay back and stared at the ceiling, hands clasped behind her head.

Suddenly, she began to cry. She could think of no logical explanation for her tears. She had been fine until she looked in the mirror. Why couldn't she be beautiful for Fiyero? She would settle for pretty. She knew he didn't care. It _did_ matter to her. She wasn't sure why, exactly. She supposed she was afraid of losing him. She didn't want him to turn away once he got to know her. Her face tingled painfully where the tears had settled.

"You're being irrational, Elphaba!" she scolded herself, wiping her eyes with the sheet.

"Do you always talk to yourself when no one is around?" asked Glinda.

Elphaba bolted up. "You scared me half to death!" She hadn't even heard Glinda come in. The blonde giggled.

"Now you know how I feel when you skulk around."

"I don't skulk. I quietly survey."

Glinda shrugged.

"It's nice to see you made it back in one piece," Elphaba remarked.

Glinda flopped on her bed. "It was indescribable," she sighed.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. Glinda turned to face Elphaba, her head propped up on her elbow.

"Can I tell you something, Elphie? You have to promise to keep it a secret."

Elphaba was disinterested, but she agreed anyway. Glinda toyed with the edging of the comforter.

"I think I'm in love with Avaric."

"Glinda, no! How can you even entertain such a silly notion?"

"What's wrong with him? He's handsome, he's rich…"

"He's spoiled, arrogant, and horrid! He will use you and throw you away, Glinda. I love you too much to see that happen."

Glinda stared at Elphaba. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," mumbled Elphaba. She turned her back to Glinda and attempted to sleep.

"Please don't be mad, Elphie."

Elphaba ignored her. She was fuming. How could Glinda be so irrational? She was a foolish, flighty female. The miniscule amount of respect Elphaba had gained for Glinda quickly dissipated. People disappointed her. Was it any wonder she distanced herself?

Across the room, Glinda huffed in annoyance. "The absolute nerve of her!" she thought. "She treats me like a child! It's my life. I can live it as I please." She pouted and rolled onto her back. She wasn't going to let Elphaba cynicism ruin her mood. Elphaba was just jealous, that's all. Glinda reluctantly got up and changed into her nightgown. She glanced over at Elphaba. The thin blanket rose and fell in a steady rhythm.

Glinda was slightly miffed that Elphaba didn't feel badly about snapping at her. She would realize her mistake eventually. Glinda turned out the light and climbed into bed. The soothing sound of Elphaba's even breathing lulled Glinda to sleep. The stars twinkled like crystal through the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:I am sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I am in the middle of writing a tird fic and it has been giving me some trouble. I kinda forgot that I hadn't posted a chap in a while. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. ducks to avoid rotten fruit Right...well...in any case, happy reading:)**

Elphaba was awakened abruptly by a loud banging. It took her a few moments to realize it was someone at the door. She threw off her blanket and swung her feet to the floor. The knocking became more insistent.

"I'm coming," she said through a yawn.

Fiyero stood on the other side of the door. He glanced at the hall clock anxiously. Finally, Elphaba opened the door. He noticed her disheveled appearance.

"Elphie, you have to get dressed! We have an exam in ten minutes!"

Elphaba's eyes widened. She had overslept! She ran to the closet and pulled out a long, navy blue skirt and a white blouse. Fiyero watched her move quickly about the room. He glanced at her desk and saw her books stacked atop it. Her bag hung from the chair.

"Do you want me to pack your bag for you?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks!" she shouted from behind the bathroom door. She was dressed in two minutes flat. Fiyero watched in awe as Elphaba deftly braided her hair, laced her boots, grabbed her bag, and strode out the door. He raced to catch up to her.

"I see Glinda got up just fine," she said while they hurried to class.

"When I saw her in her seat, and you were nowhere to be found, I knew something was wrong," he said.

Elphaba was furious with Glinda! She realized they were not on the best of terms at the moment, but to leave her asleep was plain spiteful. She looked at Fiyero and said, "I never thanked you for waking me up. I really appreciate it."

Fiyero smiled warmly at her. "Anytime, Elphie."

They walked into the classroom right before the bell rang.

"That was just under the wire Miss Elphaba and Master Fiyero. Try to be a little more punctual in the future," mumbled Doctor Nikidik. Elphaba and Fiyero sat down and began the exam.

That afternoon, Elphaba was sitting cross-legged under an oak tree. She munched absent-mindedly on an apple while she read one of her many essays on religion. The sun was shining down on the lush landscape of the campus. Slowly, a shadow approached. It halted at the bottom of the page.

"Must you stand in my light, Fiyero?"

She was teasing, but she could see the uncertainty on his face. She patted the grass beside her.

"You may sit if you like."

Fiyero settled himself on the ground. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Elphaba put the papers into her bag. "I was reading an essay on the nature of love, but I need to talk to you." She stretched her legs out and turned to face him.

"I did a lot of thinking last night. I thought about my childhood and my life here, and I realized what's been missing. I need a friend, Fiyero. I need someone to give a damn about me. I need you."

She paused to draw a shaky breath. Fiyero held her hand to comfort her. Her fingers tightened around his hand, desperately holding on.

"I have never been close to anyone. With Nessa, it's more devotion than love. It's so easy to talk to you. I can tell you things I've never told anyone."

She looked at Fiyero with admiration and wonder. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" he asked.

"How do you break down my walls and gain my trust in a mere moment?" she replied softly.

Fiyero wrapped his arms around her. He moved his hand in a slow circle over her back. She stayed close to him despite her natural instinct to pull away. Eventually, her tension dissipated and a contented feeling took its place.

Glinda sat on the stone wall near the lake with her legs slightly behind her. Avaric lay with his head on her thighs. She watched Elphaba and Fiyero intently. She distractedly ran her fingers through Avaric's wavy locks.

"I don't believe it," she said.

"Hmmm?" murmured Avaric.

"Look at them." Glinda motioned to the tree.

"How quaint. The frog and the heathen are getting cozy," he mocked.

Glinda didn't approve of his name-calling, but she kept her mouth shut. Elphaba had said some unkind things about Avaric, after all. She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's her life. Let her live it," she said.

Avaric sat up and stretched. "I'm bored. Let's go somewhere more interesting." He lifted Glinda off the wall and led her toward Crage Hall.

Fiyero shifted Elphaba to cradle her against him. She sighed and fingered the buttons on his shirt.

"Can I ask you something, Fiyero?"

"Sure."

"I'm leaving for the Emerald City tonight. I want you to come with me," she said in a low voice.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I have to let the Wizard know about Dr. Dillamond's research. With his findings, the banns will have to be lifted!"

Her face was getting flushed and her voice was rising with passion.

"Shhh! Do you want Horrible Morrible to hear you?" he warned.

Elphaba blushed. "Will you come with me? I don't think I can do this alone."

Her deep brown eyes implored him. Fiyero was honored that she would trust him with something that meant so much to her.

"When should I meet you?"

Elphaba beamed at him. She ripped a page out of her notebook and scribbled the information down before rolling it up. She handed it to Fiyero and closed his fingers around it.

"After you read this you have to burn it."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I'm not kidding, Fiyero. Promise me."

"I promise."

Elphaba sighed in relief. She gathered her belongings and stood up.

"I'll see you tonight," she whispered. She took off toward Crage Hall at a run.

Fiyero started to walk back toward Ozma Towers. He kept his fingers tight around the paper in his fist. He didn't open his hand until he was safe inside his room. He sat down on the bed and slowly unrolled the paper.

_For my heart could not flee from my heart. Nor could I escape myself since wherever I ran, I should be following._

_It's not easy for me to let people in. I am not what you might expect. However, I am as human as everyone else. I have thoughts, feelings, and desires. I want to make a difference. I don't want to settle for mediocrity. I am not a philosopher, but I can think and feel. I want you to help me change the world. I know that is a lot to ask of you. We hardly know each other and yet, I can't think of anyone I would rather be with. Meet me in the kitchen garden at midnight. Please trust in me._

Fiyero was stunned. Elphaba was willing to let him in. He wanted to keep the note, but Elphaba had instructed him not to. He carefully rolled the paper back up and removed a box of matches from his desk drawer. After setting fire to the paper, Fiyero put it in the bathroom sink and opened the window. He didn't want the smell to alarm anyone. He rinsed the ashes down the sink when the flame died out. He packed a small bag and waited for midnight to arrive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I apologize for the long span between chapters. Things have been a little crazy. I am experiencing some writer's block with my upcoming fic which is really irritating. Hopefully, it will not last long. I will not be updating for about 2 weeks since I am going to Cali! Woohooo! I will be bringing my writing with me so fear not faithful readers! Another fic is on the way!**

The moon illuminated the garden in a ghostly glow. Elphaba sat on the bench beneath the tree, hidden in the shadows of its large branches. She had set a ladder against the shed for Fiyero. She hoped he would show. Even if he didn't, she was prepared to journey alone. She had survived without company before, and she would again if the situation arose.

A rustle of leaves startled her. Within moments, Fiyero stood before her. Elphaba inwardly sighed with relief as she rose to confront him.

"I didn't think you were going to come," she whispered.

"I couldn't let you face the Wizard alone. Besides, traveling alone is boring."

Elphaba touched his arm. "This is not going to be easy. If, at any point, you want to come back I'll understand."

"I'm not going to leave you behind, Fae."

Elphaba smiled. "Fae. I like that," she said softly. She hadn't realized how close they were standing. Nor did she comprehend how near his lips were to hers. She only knew how she longed to lose herself in his eyes, his arms, and his kiss. Seeing the faraway look on her face, Fiyero broke the silence.

"Are you ok?"

Elphaba leapt back into the outward world. "Yes, I-I'm fine. I'm just anxious."

She hurried to the ladder. She would have grabbed Fiyero's hand, but she didn't trust herself. She didn't trust the wave of emotion that threatened to engulf.

"We have to go," she whispered urgently. Fiyero quickly followed her over the shed.

Glinda tried to focus on the lesson, but her mind kept wandering. Where had Elphaba gone to? She wasn't in the room when Glinda woke up, and she wasn't in class. It was highly unusual for Elphaba to miss a lecture. She was _always _present.

"Miss Glinda?"

Glinda was jarred back to her senses by Doctor Nikidik.

"Forgive me, Doctor. I'm not myself today," she apologized.

"Please try to mumble mumble mumble. More careful attention mumble mumble mumble if on hopes to mumble mumble."

Glinda felt her cheeks flush a brilliant shade of red. Damn Elphaba for causing her embarrassment! It wasn't really her fault, but Glinda always felt better placing the blame on someone else.

Following the end of class, Glinda approached Doctor Nikidik. She apologized a second time and requested an extra homework assignment for Elphaba. She made up an excuse that Elphaba had come down with the flu.

When she reached the dorm, Glinda placed the assignment on Elphaba's weathered desk. Glinda couldn't believe the emptiness she felt. Without her green roomie she was lonely. Fiyero hadn't been in class either. She wondered where he and Elphaba could have disappeared to.

An envelope on her night table caught her eye. In her haste this morning, it had gone unnoticed. She opened it now with shaky fingers. Glinda stiffened as her eyes roamed the page. She had gone to the Emerald City without her! Why would she go back on her word? Rationale swept in. Of course, their spat had changed Elphaba's mind. Glinda sighed heavily. She wanted to make amends before Elphaba left.

The hawkish girl had left sooner than she anticipated. It was no matter now. Elphaba was gone, leaving an eerie silence. Not that Elphaba was one for conversation, but just the sight of her knees drawn up to support some book or another had comforted Glinda. Only the insecurity of being alone was left. With nothing else to do Glinda settled down to start her assignment. She smiled to herself.

"Elphie made a student out of me after all," she thought.

Fiyero woke from a light sleep. The carriage rolled noisily along the dirt road. Elphaba was still asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. Fiyero massaged his neck with his free hand. They had only been traveling a day, but to Fiyero it seemed like weeks. Fiyero wanted to ask Elphaba about her argument with Glinda. It would have to wait until they reached the inn. He resigned himself to watching the dust clouds roll by the window of the carriage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: I apologize again for the long delay. California was amazing! The weather was b-e-a-utiful! I almost didn't want to come home. The Idina Menzel concert motivated me to come home. lol Here is the final chapter of this fic. Sniff I can't believe I finished another one. The upcoming fic is giving me major writer's block. Argh. I was so busy in CA that I couldn't write anything. Oh well. On to the finale...**

"What did you and Glinda have an argument about anyway?" Fiyero asked as he placed their bags inside the tiny room at the inn.

Elphaba stiffened. "Oh, that. It's nothing really. Glinda has become Avaric's new plaything is all."

"Since when?"

"Since the day before yesterday. I warned her about his type. Unfortunately, the blonde brain cells couldn't comprehend that. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" offered Fiyero.

Elphaba stretched. Her body ached after the long carriage ride. "No. She'll just have to learn the hard way."

Fiyero massaged her shoulders. Slowly, the tension eased. "You care a lot more than you let people know. Why?"

Elphaba moved over to the bed. "I have no reason to trust anyone. Glinda says my head is full of conspiracy theories. If that's the case, so be it. I would rather be overly cautious than be caught off guard."

Fiyero chuckled softly. "You trust me."

Elphaba frowned slightly. "I don't know how comfortable I am with that." A bemused smile crept across her lips. "I think I can get used to it though," she teased.

Suddenly, Fiyero's mouth was on hers. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but to Elphaba it felt like an eternity. It wasn't aggressive either. That frightened her more than anything.

"Why did you do that?" she asked in a breathless whisper.

Fiyero gently tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "You looked so beautiful. I couldn't help myself," he answered softly.

Elphaba didn't know how to respond to that. She needed to be alone. The kiss had made her uncomfortable. She quickly gathered her bag and started walking toward the door.

"Elphaba! Please wait!" Fiyero called after her. He caught her by the elbow. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry."

He looked so upset that Elphaba felt a sudden urge to kiss all of his doubt away. She brushed her lips against his cheek. "I overreacted. I've never been kissed before. It was overwhelming."

Fiyero's face brightened and his posture relaxed. "Come on. Let's get some rest," Elphaba said.

They both looked at the small bed. "You can sleep on the bed, Elphie. I'll sleep on the floor," said Fiyero.

"You are going to be miserable. I won't bite," Elphaba replied.

Fiyero ran a hand through his hair. "Are you sure you're ok with that?"

Elphaba drew in a deep breath. "Yes." She changed into her pajamas in the bathroom. When she emerged, Fiyero was already in bed. Elphaba cautiously crept under the thin blanket. She hadn't realized how narrow the bed was; her back was right against Fiyero's. As close to him as she was, she was still perilously close to the edge. She heard Fiyero snoring lightly and felt her own eyelids begin to droop. The last thing she remembered was Fiyero turning over to face her before she fell asleep.

Elphaba pulled the thin blanket tighter around her body. She stared up at the skylight. The frosty December air chilled the drafty loft. Fiyero stirred beside her, dragging part of the blanket with him. Elphaba tugged it back. Fiyero snuggled closer to her warmth.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Remember when you spelled our names out in the flour earlier?"

"Mmmhmm."

"It made me think about that night at the Philosophy Club and everything that happened before I left my old life behind."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Elphaba thought for a moment. "I don't think it's a question of good or bad. It's more a question of need. I needed to remember that piece of my past."

"Any particular reason why?" asked Fiyero.

"It will help keep me focused on what's important. My mission has been consuming a lot of my time lately. If I don't have you, I will fail."

Fiyero was confused. "What do I have to do with this?"

Elphaba smiled wickedly. "You give me a focus for my excess energy," she said as she ran a slim finger down his blue-diamond chest.

"I am ever at your service," he responded.

As the night wind howled, Elphaba lost herself in his eyes, his arms, and his kiss.


End file.
